Crossing Our Boundries
by Mist.Filled.Eyes
Summary: It started so well, but when one of three triplets is kidnapped from her home and grows up in a different life, what happens when the other two find her.
1. Prom Night

_I remember how it started. Easy day, easy life. My three children happy, healthy and already completely in love with one another. Triplets, exactly the same yet so completely different. My husband was ecstatic and positively adored them, and all of them were both Daddy's and Mommy's kids. No Daddy's little girl, but shared. It was great._

_There's Aiden. He's the eldest triplet, older by 3 seconds to the middle, 5 to the youngest. With his striking sandy hair and bright golden eyes he was so incredibly beautiful. And his sisters adored him, he was so incredibly supportive of them. He and Jaxx disagree about some things every once in a while but he still loves her. No matter how frustrated she could make the young boy. He didn't act at all like a normal boy, he was so utterly sweet, that everyone he met fell in love with him in seconds._

_The middle is Jaxxon, goes by Jaxx. She had more chocolately hair with beautiful bouncing curls and bright brown eyes. She's the middle but she leads the pack. Her siblings follow her easily, it's so very natural. So whenever Daddy comes home exhausted and grumpy, she's always the first to say hey then the others greet him. She's strong and wise, and so very organized that even her blocks were color coordinated. She was already writing things down on my notepad to remind me of anything. Today it was how we needed 'that red stuff in the fridge' also known as ketchup._

_Finally but nowhere near the least important is Kylie. She's got the same color of hair as Aiden, but the curls of Jaxx. But her eyes are as unique as her siblings. Hers are a beautiful green, but with sparks of silver and gold running through them. She has this continual light about her and it keeps Aiden and Jaxx from killing each other. Both her siblings adore her and definitely shelter her more than is necessary. Aiden worries about some fool hurting her, Jaxx worried about everything else. She just floated in the world, held down to earth solely by the clinging hands of her siblings._

_I remember how the day started off so great, the kids were playing in the yard, but Jaxx came back inside saying that someone outside was staring at Kylie. My husband checked it out, but saw nothing. I had no idea how wrong my baby was, she just didn't realize; Kylie almost always hid behind Jaxx while they were outside. Everything changed that night. Changed at such amazing depths._

**June 19th 2009**

**08:39 p.m.**

"Aiden! I need help!" Kylie called from the upstairs bedroom and Aiden went running. Jumping up from his spot at the dining room table, math project in front of him, and dashing towards his sister. It was their 16th birthday today and Kylie was getting ready for prom. Both she and Aiden were graduating early, and both had already began planning out their lives.

"What's the matter?" Aiden threw up his hands and checked himself on the doorway, leaning elegantly and completely comfortable, even without a shirt.

"I need you to tell me if my bra and stuff are showing," she lifted her arm and spun quickly. Her inch high heels adding height and making her spin a little less graceful. She tumbled towards Aiden, her bright curls flying forwards and a look of shock painted across her delicate features.

In split-seconds Aiden was catching her and smiling, his golden eyes turning to a certain shade of smoldering gold that only reared it's head to his sister." You look great, nothing is showing. What's-his-face is going to drop dead when his breath leaves him too fast for his head to keep up." He smiled, kissed her forehead then lifted her back to her feet.

"Thanks bro, and what's-his-face's name is Jonas." She giggled then sighed," Aiden, why aren't you coming? There's a hundred girls who are definitely looking to dance with you at prom." She lifted one foot and placed it on the side of the jacuzzi tub to edit the straps of her shoes. She stood back straight and smoothed the dress down.

_My god she's amazing_, Aiden didn't bother trying to stop the thought, some people wondered sometimes if they were closer then normal twins, but they were wrong. They were merely open, they didn't care what the world thought, but the other sibling that opinion mattered more then anything. If they were mad at one another than the world was ending. Aiden remembered the one time Kylie got mad at him, he'd been so depressed that he didn't even go to school. That night they made up and ended up sharing a room because they both felt so bad.

"You've been bringing prom up a lot, so I'll ask once. Do you want me there?" He pushed off his right leg and landed perfectly on the counter in front of the mirror. The angle of the light hone against his hair and made it brighter, making his eyes stand out even more against his pale skin.

"Yes, I want you there but-"

"Then I'll go get dressed and I'll ask Mama to drive me there say 20 minutes after what's-his-----Jonas," He very quickly changed his tune when his sister glared viciously," picks you up, so it doesn't look like I came because of you?"

"Aiden, you didn't want to go, why are you?" She sighed and twirled one corkscrew curl around a pale pianist finger. Tonight she would playing the piano for the only waltz at the prom, sure there would be slow songs but no other music like his sister's. Her tune was all her own, the other live players couldn't compare.

"Because you asked me too. Now, I think I hear- ah," He smiled as the doorbell rang loudly in their near empty house. Instead of the friends that were also casually called the extended family, it was just Aiden, Kylie and their mother. Not that the twins saw much of her. Everyday on their birthday their mom tended to lock herself in her bedroom and only come out when the party started. Being that it was prom, she would only have to drive Aiden before leaving them be again. The next day she'd probably give them gifts and cake, but today was never going to be qualified as their birthday.

"He's here!" Kylie's smile shone like the sun as she hugged and kissed her brother's cheek then hopped on the stair's banister as Aiden jumped the stairs themselves. She slid down the banister quickly but used one hand to keep herself straight and light.

"You ditz, you'll break your ankles before you ever reached the prom if you jump off that thing." As he scolded his sister softly, using one arm wrapped around her waist to lift her and the free one to open the door," Good evening Jonas." He smiled with all the joy of a hunter before it shot the prey.

"Hey Aiden," and boy did Jonas realize that he was prey. So he hid behind the wisest thing around," Darling you look positively amazing, drop-dead gorgeous." He smiled and hugged his girlfriend.

Aiden would never in a million years admit in front of his sister that Jonas was a dick. Truth be told, they both hated each other and behind the scenes it was all too often Jonas and his friends - you'll note the plural - jumped and beat up Aiden behind the school. Aiden took it and kept his mouth shut, solely because of one threat. ' If you ever say anything, we'll do the same thing to your precious sister.' Fortunately for Aiden however, he would be gone. And both he and his sister were going off to university.

"Jonas, come on, no glares tonight." Kylie smiled and let Jonas lead her out of the house by the arm.

Aiden Hightower breathed deeply a few times to calm himself, then strolled back to the table, cleaned up his math work, then leaped up the stairs to get ready for prom.

Prom was Aiden's worst nightmare. All silvery colouring and dim lighting. The school had rented out a hotel's grand hall for this prom and gotten everything done to , Aiden recognized them as lilacs and bleeding hearts set the mood on the edges for the girls attending but not dancing. Swirling lights captured moments in time for the yearbook. A few students had camera's up and were taking pictures of everyone who walked in the door.

In the back of his mind Aiden listed those he knew walking in, _Harriet and Patrick, Sam and Shana, Bekka and Daniel..._ He continued on his little game for awhile, smirking when he recognized the couple, scowling when he didn't and faking a polite smile when a girl asked him to dance.

Way too many girls had asked him to dance. He was a young, hot, brainiac, and therefore everyone's dream. The minor factor of how the lighting made him stick out like a sore thumb only made it worse for the teen. Kylie was out on the dance floor, fooling around with some of her girlfriends, and absently he wondered where Jonas was.

He stopped wondering when a few pairs of hands gripped onto him and began trying to drag him from the gym. One pair grabbed his arms and dragged them behind him and a second lifted him up off the ground with minimal effort. After a spilt-second deliberation he figured screaming was out. He fought and bit down on the hand that had clamped itself over his lips. A small yelp ensued then a camera's flash. Aiden gasped for air and hissed at the sudden blood-flow in his arms. It was painful and startling when three females latched onto him.

"Aiden!" The first two voices were familar, Jennifer and Valerie, Kylie's closest girlfriends. They both thought he was gay, but other then that positively adored him. For the moment their soft hands lifting him up off the ground was so incredibly endearing he could have hugged them - if his arms weren't protesting in such horrifying ways.

Aiden had been beaten and bruised multiple times, but nothing ever held onto him long enough to stop the blood flow. It was a new experience and one he never wanted to feel again.

"Bro," The third voice was welcome, even though it was frightened and angry. The only one he really wanted to hear, Kylie, but worry for him was swiftly turning to rage and he heard the deafening slap crack across Jonas' face," You--" She noticed the teachers," jerk! I can't believe you! Oh good god I want to hurt you!" She yelled at him louder than the music and the other graduates were beginning to look. Aiden stood beside his sister, the fear and adrenaline leaving his system quickly.

Jonas wouldn't attack him when everyone was watching, Aiden reasoned, even he isn't that foolish and I don't make him that mad. He wiped his mouth off, blood from the guy's hand smearing his lips wasn't a pleasent feeling for someone disinclined to violence.

"Eh, he's a nobody, come on baby," Jonas put one arm around Kylie and stole the knife from her dress. Kylie always carried a knife, she was really paranoid. Aiden noticed, jumped in front of his sibling and shoved them both back. Easily dodging the clumsy attempts to slice him open. With one hand he stole the knife, with the other he pulled Jonas close enough to slice his arm. Then folded the knife, threw it to a teacher and dropped to his knees with his hands on the back of his head when the police walked in," He attacked me," Jonas was outraged.

"Yes I did officer, I cut his arm after he tried to jump me, and after he stuck his hand in my sister's dress. If I deserve it, arrest me, I'll go willingly," He slowly lowered his hands behind his back and stood to let the cop cuff him. When no such event occurred, he turned," No arrest?"

"No arrest."

"May I ask why, or is that tempting a fate I'm already narrowly escaping," He smiled softly at the officer, his question quite serious. In his head Aiden couldn't help how he snickered about how different he and and cop were. This cop was big and dark, whereas Aiden was small and pale. In careful scrutiny he noticed how the man's wide eyes were a startling shade of blue.

"No temptation, and I'm not arresting you because you don't deserve it, and I don't have a crime beyond self-defense. You defended yourself and your sister, why should you have to go to jail," The officer shrugged, then began leaving with his partner as Aiden breathed a monumental sigh of relief," However I will need you to write up a statement."

"Wow, you got some kind of angel looking after you bro," Kylie smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist. He cautiously placed his around her shoulder and buried his still shocked face in her neck.

They both had no idea about the events about to occur. Cushioned in their small bubble of security with one another, neither noticed until the last second that someone was rushing them.

" Forgive my interruption, but I figure," Aiden dove to the right, knocking his sister to the left, both stuck out their legs to trip their attacker," Better late then never," the assault continued when Jonas dove atop Aiden and began trying to stab him. Briefly he noticed that the knife was the one he had attacked Jonas with. Desperate, Aiden struggled and lashed out with never-used fists.

No one had ever disliked Aiden to the point where _he_ actually had to fight. Usually he could dissuade a situation with a bit of small talk. Today was not the case. Today Aide punched, kicked, bit and tackled. The second he was on his feet again after kneeing his teenage attacker in the groin, he jumped and tackled him.

"You bastard," Aiden gripped one meaty wrist with both hands and slammed it against the ground over and over, not even flinching when Jonas dropped the knife onto Aiden's hands, slicing them up a tad or when the sickening crack of his wrist breaking echoed in the gym. The night class student gasped and Aiden did as well." Oh my god," he stumbled backwards in horror, staring at his own hands as if somehow they were to blame not him.

By nature, Aiden wasn't violent at all. His nature depicted his good heart, shown in his gleaming eyes. By nurture, he'd always been taught to be polite, not cruel and his sister taught him forgiveness and love. Aiden was the kind of guy that could've gone through his life without ever getting into a fight.

To suddenly know he'd hurt two people in the course of 15 minutes was staggering, so when his sister ran up, all he did was very quietly plead in her ear," Can we go home now?"

Kylie nodded vehemently and tugged from the gym. They both knew that tomorrow they'd have to deal with the police, but neither cared. Right now, they just wanted to be alone, be safe. Feeling safe was always something the two of them craved, and hated when it was taken away from them.

"Aiden, are you okay?" Kylie whispered softly. He shook his head and absently brought up one hand to worry his earring. He tended to fiddle with those when he had a gut feeling that something was wrong. He didn't get them often, but when he did, something always happened to his family. He didn't understand, but his mother would often hug him and say," It's okay baby, they'll be okay." As though, somehow she knew.


	2. Jaxxon

Jaxxon Kurenai was jittery. Literally jolting on the spot and yet so completely in control. It wasn't anything that made Jaxx jump like, so Zero knew that his at-the-moment partner was signalling something big.

"Jaxx, what's up," He whispered at tones inaudible to humans. A blood-sucker might hear him if they were paying enough attention, but he doubted that. Never would he rule out the possibility out of instinct but he didn't feel it likely to happen.

"A coven, easy 15 level Es in there," She raised her pale arm and motioned at a church," It's almost ironic about the location but damnit I can feel them."

She always could. Ever since Zero had first seen the girl standing outside the Night dorms, muttering almost absently," There's something in here. Something not human."

Now, years later, here they were. They'd met when Zero first joined the schools classes and first became a guardian of the school. Both he and Yuki had balked at how easily she'd slipped through them and made it to the Moon Dorms doors when she wasn't even trying. When Zero managed to catch up, she was standing in the middle of the living room with a gun to Kaname Kuran's forehead.

"I believe you, you ready? We've got orders to wipe them off the map," Jaxx took off the safety and smirked, with that smirk they both dashed into the church and opened fire on anything that got too close. Within about 30 meters roughly was too close. However, as they ran, Jaxx gasped, then fell through a spot of rotting floor. Zero dove and caught her hand, using his free arm to fire on anything getting to close to him.

"They're here," She was screaming and firing, though her voice was raised to be heard over the din, not by the fear Zero had to believe she felt. She was dangling among at least 8 level Es, she had to be afraid. Right?

"Kill 'em," He called, and in that moment of distraction, an E latched onto his throat with fangs fully extending. A small yelp escaped the experienced hunter before he could halt it. He knew Jaxx had heard, because her grip had tighten and her firing became more rapid. She could probably guess what happened, and knew if he lost too much blood, he'd have to drop her and that'd put her in the lions den.

"Shoot the bastard Zero! Shoot him, he's not human anymore," She bellowed and Zero forced his free arm up to the persons head, ignoring with much effort the fact that this E was easily only 13. Zero pulled the trigger before the thought could even enter him. Regardless of the effort, it always hurt the hunter to know that this was what he could become if Kaname wasn't so in love with him, so willing to share his blood with the D.

"Can you pull me up, or do you want me to flip," He felt her give a small tug to test whether the grip he had was a death grip or he was still alive. He shifted to lie on his stomach and began tugging up his partner. She grinned and tossed her bloody curls back into her face," Let's go see your boyfriend. I'll call the Association later," She grinned and the two began their walk back. Zero leaned on Jaxx' shoulders for support, blood loss was getting to his head. That friggan E had drank fast, deep draughts from him. He smiled softly and Jaxx quirked an eyebrow.

"What?" The question slipped from the girl's mouth.

"I'm thinking, I smell like death and that damn E leeching onto my neck, right," he waited for her to nod and when she did continued," Kaname will hate it." He smirked and Jaxx giggled.

"Yea, yea he will," she shook her hair out to get the ashes of dead Es out and lowered him into the passenger seat of their car. She hopped in the driver's seat and sped down the road towards home.

It took an hour to get back, even with Jaxx' crazy driving, she never did abide those 'law' things. She had a serious authority problem, possibly even worse then Zero's - if it was possible. The second they got back to Cross Academy, Jaxx was in the Moon Dorm.

"We're home," she called and beamed happily when Kaname's inner circle appeared around her, moving at paces too fast for the untrained eye," Hi guys," she wrapped her arms around them and kissed all of their cheeks then dashed to the stairs and yelled up," Kaname! Zero smells funny!" She laughed and smiled when Kaname popped up from the general direction of his office on the second floor.

Jaxx could barely notice the gush of wind from Kaname moving from one room to another before his voice reached her.

"Pardon me Jaxx," He glided down the stairs with a malicious smirk on his face, he _hated _it when Zero came home smelling different. Smiling with all the grace of an angel he wrapped his arms around the blood soaked teenage girl, not caring about the crimson liquid that got transferred onto his chest. Jaxx giggled, knowing she had probably just woken the Vampire Prince up and he was trying to make it look like he'd merely been working.

When Zero walked in, Kaname's lips turned down into a scowl. Everyone paused, seeing the glare narrow in on the hunter's neck. Instinctively Zero brought his hand up to cover the bite marks that refused to heal. Kaname strolled forward and Jaxx noticed how Zero had to physically stop himself from backing away. If I could notice, Jaxx almost spoke the words in her head, then Kaname could too.

"Come with me," Kaname spoke, then walked right by the hunter walking back up the stairs. The vampires threw him a smirk and Jaxx gave him a thumbs up as Zero bounded up the stairs behind his lover. Knowing full-well, the sooner the pale-haired hunter wasn't in their line of sight, the less sex-jokes he'd have to endure.

"So? Tell all," Rima giggled and tugged Jaxx to sit on the couch with her and Ruka. Jaxx opened her mouth to speak but then her personality took a 180 turn. Usually in the Moon Dorms Jazz was all smiles and laughs. Only one person could put an angry glare in her bright eyes, and a ferocious tilt to her lips.

"What's _he_ doing here," with the way she said it, he might as well have been the foulest curse on the planet.

" _I _am visiting my grandson," Asato Ichijo smiled viciously at the 16year old," and who knows, maybe my adopted daughter." He raised an eyebrow at Jaxx.

Everyone knew that Jaxx had been dropped on the Ichijo's doorstep when she was 1 year old. But ever since, she's hated him. She was kept in a different house then Takuma and Kaname, but received equal attention. Only Takuma was never hit, Asato had a tendency to slap her. She never said anything about her years there beyond," He liked hitting me."

"Get out," She barked and ripped her gun from it's holster. Asato snarled and moved forward, Jaxx jerked off the safety and shifted her finger onto the trigger, half-pressed, half-not," I said get out," She seethed.

Her aura made the room's temperature drop a few degrees. The sudden cold washing over the dormitory was obviously enough to catch Kaname's attention because he was on the bottom stair in seconds. The picture of perfection. But his blood red eyes shone in the dim lighting of the night and showed his annoyance for the situation. Asato always caused problems with Jaxx when he was here. And it continually irked the pureblood.

"Ichijo-san, I think it wise you go now. Obviously Jaxxon has made her decision to either shoot you or get you to leave. I believe everyone would prefer the latter," Kaname walked forward and placed one hand on Jaxx' shoulder, the other on her gun, slowly lowering it. He held back a flinch when his wrist brushed the anti-vampire charm she'd engraved onto her gun to prevent a vampire from using it. A vampire, like Kaname.

"Not me, I like the former I want to shoot him," She snarled, but allowed Kaname's pulsing, calming aura to wash over her own. Diffusing the rage in her system, and forcing the bonfire burning high within to calm back down. Asato walked forward, kneeled and kissed Kaname's knuckles. Kaname stood silently, though those who knew him well, could tell it took will power to not jerk his hand away.

"Takuma...Jaxxon," He growled the final name as he walked from the building.

"Thanks Kaname, I probably would've shot him," She sighed and sat down on the floor, crossing her legs in annoyance. Kaname reached down with the hand he didn't feel the need to wash and ran it through her curls. She leaned into the motion and savored the comfort Kaname was pulsing.

"I know, that's why I came," He worried his neck, and Jaxx immediately recognized the motion as the bond between he and Zero tugging at his psyche to go back to his lover. Jaxx sighed and shoved his hip lightly.

"Go, Zero wants you and these guys can handle me. You want him and he wants you. Get out," She smiled simply and Kaname smirked. Appreciating the simplicity of some things was one of Jaxx' strong suits. She could very easily see the world as black or white. He nodded, bent and kissed her forehead than disappeared," You guys can handle me right," She quizzed quickly and laughed when the whole room shook their heads no.

"Gods no, Kaname can handle you because of that aura control he's got, Zero because you two take your rage out on Es then deal with one another. Us, we just hide while someone gets Kaname," Aido grinned and dove to land softly on a couch. Jaxx got up then lay down on his back with a soft sigh, she curled up and snickered.

"You're comfy Aido, and now you're stuck as my bed for at least a few hours," She leaned her head onto his neck and fell asleep moments later.

"Of course I'm the bed. She always sleeps on me," Aido complained without shifting, he always acted insulted when Jaxx did this but how often had the others caught him and her asleep together on couches or hammocks was astounding. Jaxx was the one who introduced the hammock, regardless of how undignified it was to get into, it was insanely comfy.

"Have fun Aido, we're going for a walk," The rest of the vampires turned to see if Aido would protest, but noticed he was fast asleep, using his crossed arms as pillows and letting Jaxx curl one hand into a fist in his shirt. Both of them shared a room and a bed, but there was nothing romantic in it. Regardless of the taunts the blond vampire received from his cousin Kain.

* * *

That following morning, Jaxx and Takuma were, of course, the only ones up. They met up in the kitchen and both threw on cooking aprons and put their fists sideways on their palm. Traditional waiting pose for rock paper scissors. Every morning they played this game for food groups. Usually it was vegetables and bread for the loser, meat and blood for the winner. This morning they were playing for who did bacon and who did eggs.

"Rock, paper,scissors," Jaxx pulled rock, Takuma had scissors. Jaxx smirked," You're cooking the eggs and toast. I'll do the bacon and blood." Takuma sighed.

"I don't know why you insist-"

"Because your a much better egg-cooking guy than I am. I can't even get scrambled right, you can do like amazing eggs with some crazy fancy name that I can never remember," Takuma laughed at Jaxx' answer but set to work on the eggs anyway," Takuma? Why don't you ever date anyone?" She also had a tendency to spring random questions like that on him without warning.

"Because I have a boyfriend. You know him, we just don't broadcast it, we try to be like Kaname and Zero, but it's harder for those two because of who Kaname is. Shiki and I are easy-going," he shrugged and flipped Aido's and Zero's sunny side up eggs, tossed around Rima, Ruka and Shiki's scrambled ones and Kaname's omelet got turned.

"Oh," She nodded and thought it over as she shifted the bacon, then scurried across the kitchen and took out a pitcher. Filling it with water, she tugged out a small box of tablets from the cabinet above her head. Takuma smiled and waited while she processed everything. Jaxx was the kind of girl who definitely didn't care what other people thought about her, but often worried about how her own thoughts would be interpreted.

"What kind of eggs do you like again," Takuma queried, among the amount of people the duo cooked for, it was easy to let people's favorites, especially the person you cook with, go in one ear and out the other.

"Eggs Benedict," She dropped 8 tablets into the water and stirred quickly, the water changing from clear and glassy to red and swirling, blood tablets, what a marvel. Designed and tested by the Night class here at the academy and nearly completely functional, it didn't erase the thirst, not yet, but it very nearly did so.

"Ah yes," He scruffed his hair and within 15 minutes, they had both finished, setting the table with the food already in place. They were both just placing glasses at the places when the rest of the inner circle, plus Kaname and Zero joined them. Most of them looking as though they didn't know their name, on the other hand, Kaname and Zero looked so intensely alert and why shouldn't they be. Because Zero lived with Kaname, the hunter's organization saw fit to drop unannounced. Unfortunately for them, Jaxx kept ratting them out to Kaname and by the time the overseers arrived, the house was cleaned and everyone was all grace and charm. Not a hint of anything malicious.

"Dig in," She and Takuma both glowed with pride as everyone gave murmurs of praise. The two of them had been cooking for this group since the week after Jaxx arrived. Ever since they've never once gotten a negative response. Except from Zero who would say it only in jest.

Once everyone polished off their breakfast and downed the blood, Aido and Kain took dish duty, preforming a excellent clean in about 2 minutes. The girls and Shiki in the meantime dashed about the lounge - the only place the overseers could go without Kaname threatening them - making sure everything was spotless. Then people took their places. Vampires everywhere.

Kaname and his closest associates took center stage, all positioning themselves in the most welcoming position possible for people they wanted dead. The rest of the Cross Academy population of vampires took different positioning. Some flaunting their skill and balancing precariously on a small piece of the banister, others displayed the comfort they had that the hunter's didn't. Complete comfort in their own skin, so some were sitting on lover's laps.

Jaxx was positioned in the most casual position she could think of for someone as wild as her, also for Zero's and Kaname's comfort, she was splayed across their laps back slightly arched to the side so the lovers could hold hands without being caught. Zero wasn't particularly good with public displays of affection in front of humans, hunters? Not in a million years. Kaname couldn't afford anyone not wrapped around his finger to see how close Zero was too him.

The overseers merely walked in, so Kaname didn't bother acknowledging their presence, he merely continued his conversation with the surrounding vampires, all of whom were glowing with pride that the Pureblood Prince was talking to them.

"Ahem," One of the hunter's cleared their throat and Kaname ignored them, Jaxx instantly recognized the look as _if they want my attention, they may fight for it. _The hunter cleared her throat again and Kaname finally turned.

"I'm clearly busy, it's incredibly rude of you to invite yourself into my workplace without my permission in the first place. Get out and knock," He turned his back again and ignored the steadfast huffing and puffing of 2 insulted hunters.

"Kuran, don't be a jerk," A new voice, familiar as hell to all of them spoke. Zero spun in surprise and smiled.

"Master, how are you," He questioned and Kaname waved him forward. The elder hunter strolled forward, smoking his character cigarette and toting his shotgun.

"Touga I believe I'm being reasonable by not kicking you out, the rest are gone and you don't smoke on school grounds." Kaname sighed and waved a few of his vampires forwards to usher the other 2 protesting hunters out the door. Touga nodded indulgently and put his cigarette out in a ashtray handed to him by a blood-sucker.

"How the hell are you guys, now that the song and dance are over," Touga was one of select few to know almost everything about everything, save what Kaname hid from everyone.

"Touga," Jaxx threw herself onto him at the last second to knock him off his balance. Touga cursed and smiled.

"Fine, you win, you can knock me on my ass," He laughed and scruffed her hair, this vicious little girl had clicked with Zero so fast it made his head spin, now she and he were as close as the Master hunter and his student. Long ago, they had made a bet consisting of whether or not Jaxx could knock him to the floor.

Today's strategy was very interesting, call his name to gather his attention then pounce, most people didn't want attention before they jumped, which was exactly why she did so. It was a surprise and yet not all in the same way. Damnit, Touga sighed, she's got me.

"Yes! Did you see that Zero," She grinned and bounded to her friend who clapped hands with her. She smirked and dove backwards into a walkover onto the couch, getting comfy in seconds. Touga threw the shotgun to her and sat on the opposite couch kicking his feet up on the table.

Zero joined her and Kaname on the couch and waited, Jaxx almost always began the report. Every 3 months Touga showed up to hear how every mission had gone. This exercise killed two birds with one stone, it kept Zero's and Jaxx' memories so sharp they couldn't forget anything, and it got the Hunter's Association off their asses for a little while longer. That was ideal for everyone.

"Case23984: E terrorizing the neighbouring village where I was staked, Zero went out and killed it on my recommendations. Case23985: D falling into E swiftly, took his ass out before he could do damage. Case23986: Rogue vampire, used to be a C class but he decided the rules didn't apply to him, Zero dropped him before he could blink and before he could drain the 7 year old he'd kidnapped..." It continued like this for hours, the vampires listening intently to Jaxx listing case after case, deceased vampire after deceased vampire, but no one protested.

Es were scum, all of which in their opinion deserved what they got, a bullet from a hunter. Ds made them jumpy, but Ds like Zero, who were in complete control were fine. It took years upon years to form this opinion of the silver haired hunter but it got there.

"Case25000: A coven of Es gathering to wipe out a town, Jaxx and me went into their nest and shot them all. The town survived with minimal casualties. 5 deaths before we got there," Zero sighed as he finished off the report. Everyone froze at the word coven.

"They've gathered," Both Kaname and Touga breathed the words, equally horrified," Touga, I'll be sending out my people to aid the Association with their missions. Taking on our own cases, we have better resources fortunately. Centuries to develop good contacts," Kaname smiled almost bitterly about the time he had on his hands, you'd think never dying would free up time, but really it only made you busier. Retiring? As if.

"Fine by me blood-sucker, Zero how many?"

"Easy 15, and all ages, I had a frigging 13 year old latch onto my neck-"

"Where the fuck where you Jaxx," Touga cut off the younger hunter and turned on the youngest female in the room. Jaxx breathed deeply and glared ferociously, she had always said that she hated the accusing tone Touga took with her.

"Where was I? I was dangling into a room full of hungry Es, forgive my being a little bit busy you jerk. Don't jump until you know the situation. Kind of like look before you leap, only this leap can get you drained dry for forgetting where the floor is rotten in a century old church," She barked and then sighed and leaned back into the couch," and don't even think about lecturing me about responsibility when you've fucked up too."

Both huffed but smiled at the other, they both got along in the weirdest ways but it was always forgotten the next day. Touga rose and hugged Jaxx, shook hands with Zero and forced himself to do the same with Kaname. Kaname sighed and tightened his grip and smirked.

"If I didn't know any better Touga, I'd say you were afraid of me," Kaname chuckled softly when Touga's grip began breaking his hand," That's more like it." The two broke away and Touga left.

"That was fun-" Jaxx began but was cut off by a vampire being dragged in.

"Jonas?" Both Kaname and Takuma raised an eyebrow, Takuma automatically falling into step with Kaname as they approached the boy. He was anew vampire, dating that human girl that....Kaylie, Karlie, Kylie! Yes Kylie was the name.

"That bastard Aiden," The vampire spluttered and tried throwing the police officers holding his arms off him. Kaname growled.

"Kneel and stay there. Thank you for bringing him here you two," He smiled at the two vampires he'd sent to monitor the dance and the vampires in attendance. Jonas dropped to his knees and as instructed stayed there," What did he do," He asked the two officers. Kaname always listened to the people he sent out first, smarter to hear the story from an un-biased party before listening to one side.

"Tried to kidnap said Aiden kid, then failing that, had a good try to kill him, failure on both counts."

"Oh you are in so much trouble," Jaxx snickered and laughed harder when Jonas snarled viciously at her.


	3. Mental Problems

_I tucked in my three triplets, such beautiful, loving children and kissed my husband's lips softly._

_God they're great, I remember him saying as he bent to kiss their foreheads. None stirred but Jaxx who absently reached up and clung to his tie. He smiled and gently dislodged the girl. We walked into our room and curled up to go to bed. When I woke up, hell had reigned. The house was destroyed, the bedside table had been torn apart and faintly reminded me of a chainsaw attack. Glancing at our vanity, I noticed the glass on the mirror had been ripped out and smashed to pieces. Then I turned and my husband's throat had been slashed and as I ran down the hall to my babies' room I remember saying to myself;_

_"God no! Not my babies!" I grabbed the door frame and swung into the room, diving for the crib. One, two.....no three! Not a sign of Jaxx. Nothing but a card. I grabbed Aiden and Kylie, cradling them to my chest as I sobbed and read the card. The ink on the small ivory paper blurred before my eyes and ran when my tears smacked it._

_" Sorry about the husband, I had no intention of killing him, but he woke up. I only need Jaxx, so live well and I'm sure the other two will be fine  
-Rumpelstiltskin"_

_The horror of it all forced a scream from my lips and seconds later, lights were on in the neighbourhood and I could hear the sirens wailing. When they arrived, I was kneeling on the floor with my remaining children in my arms, sobbing. Both the triple--now twins were crying loudly at being woken up in such a unceremonious way. I tried to force myself to care, tried to make myself remember, this was their birthday, you have to find Jaxx or they'll freak out._

_That was how it started. A world-wide manhunt for Rumplestiltskin and my baby. But in 5 years we never found anything, and eventually the police gave up. Aiden and Kylie had begun to wonder why I was always sad, but I'd made sure to hide any existence of Jaxxon from them, I couldn't bear the heartbreak I knew I'd see in those pretty eyes if either one ever found out that there had been a third child. So everyday on their birthday I hid myself away to mourn their father and the baby I lost. _

"You? You were in a fight, as in actually fist-t'-cuffs?" Headmaster Cross quirked an eyebrow at the most easy going student in the whole school presenting himself with a confession of fighting. When Aiden nodded solemnly he sighed," Who was the fight with?"

"Jonas Wilks. The Night Class boy my sister has been dating." Aiden sighed and slumped into his chair. The headmaster could quite plainly tell he was disappointed in himself, but here he was, waiting on the headmaster to rub it into his face that he'd done wrong. And from the way his body language read, everyone that wasn't his sister did do that. Not Cross. Kaien Cross hated people like that.

And then it clicked. Aiden Hightower had fought with a Night Class student, and won! The vampire Night Class was definitely faster and stronger then the Day Class. But Aiden, who had never even lifted his hand to say that he thought someone was an idiot, managed to beat Jonas, an experienced brawler? A 120 year old vampire who had been fighting his whole life?

"Jonas Wilks? As in, Jonas Wilks?" Aiden nodded morosely and slumped further. Kaien hid a smile at Touga slipping into the room and toting Kaname Kuran with him. Kaname looked severely unimpressed about the tanned hunter's hand on his shirt literally pulling him along. Once they both stood about a meter behind Aiden Touga spoke.

"Congratulations Aiden."

"W-what?" Aiden leaped to his feet and turned to face the two new people. In milliseconds his eyes flicked to assess the man who'd appeared. Dark trench coat, shoulder-length black wavy hair. Cigarette in his face and a cowboy hat on his head. Aiden's hand flicked to his cell phone while his other moved to stop the approaching headmaster," Sir, call security." His tone went from frightened and sullen to serious and determined in under a second.

"Aid-" Kaien opened his mouth to stop him and Kaname shook his head. Cross fell silent at the vampire's request. Obviously Kaname wanted to make the first move to establish dominance. If Aiden was going to be in the Night Class, he'd need to know that.

"Aiden Hightower? My name is Kaname Kuran, and I've brought someone with me they're waiting outside. 2 someones actually, one has orders to take the other and run if I can't control you, so you must calm down." Kaname very subtly pulsed his aura just strongly enough to touch Aiden and put him back into his chair. Then offered his hand to shake, Aiden brought it to his lips and kissed his knuckles. Kaname smirked, he had the natural respect over his own instinct.

Aiden looked like he wanted to laugh," Why'd I do that. Ugh Kylie, she's drummed it into me. Forgive me if I offended you, it's just my nature."

Kaname smiled," Now come." Aiden stood and began walking alongside the pureblood. Completely unknowing of the Pureblood Prince's status, he was merely protecting his sister.

Touga growled," You're just bending to this kid?" He demanded, jerking a thumb in Kaname's direction," You have no idea who the hell he has out there-"

"Yes," Aiden's back went rigid, the annoyed fatigue of being beaten disappearing," I do. And who the hell are you to say any different. Damn it, I can _feel_ her. It's Kylie. Right about now, she's laughing happily with whoever he has with her because that's her nature, she naturally thinks people are good. And I know when I've been beaten, when someone gets Kylie, it's the same as getting my queen in chess. I lose."

"He's right, she's laughing at Takuma, and it is indeed Kylie. Can you really feel her?" Kaname quizzed, his expression shifting to intrigue the moment Aiden nodded," Come with me. Takuma will keep Kylie quite safe from everything and one, and I assure you even Touga can't disagree that he's quite harmless himself." Kaname put a hand on the boy's lower back and glared dangerously at the hunter. They were friends---ish, but he hated it when Touga annoyed people who clearly belonged to him.

Aiden froze by the door," Umm Kuran-san-"

"Kaname, please." Kaname shook his head and reached for the doorknob. Aiden jumped and gripped his wrist.

"Can we not exit through that door. Kylie knows me, she'll very easily spot that I'm worried about her, and then not even I'll be able to calm her, or keep her away." Aiden sighed and frowned at all the speculative glances.

"There's no other exit." Kaien muttered.

"That's wrong, there's a window not two feet behind you." Aiden walked towards it then jumped out. Everyone yelped a protest then Kaname turned and began calling to Takuma.

"Stay there! It's fine!" He called quickly then hopped out the window himself, only to be caught by the wrist, there was Aiden, scurrying down the vines and smiling happily," Why did you jump?" Kaname couldn't resist the question. This boy was intriguing. First he was unhappy, then he's jumping out window, which normally would be a further symptom of his depression, but instead it was merely a means to an end. Kaname kept himself calm as the boy held him dangling above the ground by solely his wrist. Not that fall itself was too dangerous, but the silver-haired hunter he'd be landing on might shoot him.

"I jumped," Aiden tensed his muscles and sent the two of them springing to another branch, using the momentum to swing Kaname to balance on the wall," because I could."

Kaname nodded and began climbing alongside the boy. As he moved, he looked over the boy. Beautiful, vampires put a high price on beauty and this boy had it. High cheekbones and a natural pout adorned his lips, before he began worrying it as he concentrated on his task. Kaname took a second to look at the rest of him, not very tall, just 5'6-5'7 and a slim build, but deceptively so. From what Cross had told the vampire Aiden and his sister were on track, basketball and soccer teams. Aiden did 3 types of martial arts after school, Haikido, Jiu Jitsu, and Tae Kwon Do. His sister did the first two, but gymnastics instead of Tae Kwon Do.

From a brief look at the boy, and the way he wore his uniform, Kaname could tell that this boy was highly organized but very playful. Immediately Kaname's mind jumped to Takuma, and oddly enough they both had similar hairstyles. Though whereas Takuma's was clean cut layers. Aiden's was spiked at the ends and the back layers spiked out as well. And his eyes; my god those eyes had startled Kaname.

Such a smoldering colour, but a stare that made you want to hide. It was litrally like he could see through your act and into what you wanted hidden the most. Vaguely Kaname wondered what his gift might have been had Aiden been a vampire. Then when the boy's mood had changed to defeaten the gold lost it's shine, changing to a duller but still swirling gold.

"Holy Shit!" Kaname bit back a smile when he heard Zero curse. The hunter didn't swear as often as Kaname used to think he might, but he definitely made a show of the few times he did," What the----what the hell do you think you two are doing?!" He barked at them, then glared at Kaname," No crazy antics. And I thought Aido was bad..." Zero's voice was groan and Aiden sighed.

"You're worried about the boyfriend, I get it, but I'm fine so ignore me." Aiden sighed then covered his hands with his mouth." Why'd I say that?!" He gasped.

"Pardon?" Kaname tried to keep his voice level, but it faltered towards the end. Both vampires decided then, if the boy would be talking like that, he needed to be in an area they could control. So Zero snatched him up and the two ran to the Moon Dorms, or more specifically, Kaname's room.

"Oh my-" Aiden's eyes were wide with horror, but instead of falling into shock, his first reaction was the smartest. He grbbaed Zero's gun, grabbed Kaname and put the gun to his head. Clearly recognizing Zero as the larger threat. Though whether or not that was true was a different story entirely

"I assure you, God had nothing to do with it." Kaname managed to sound calm and cool even with a gun he knew hurt very badly, hell a shot into his head like that? It might even kill him. And based on the horrified look in Zero's eyes, that might was about 95% chance of death," Aiden you really have to calm yourself." He held onto the smartest thing he had, his cool composure.

"Shut up. Sir, I'm going to walk out this door, I'll leave Kuran in the building, I'm taking your gun with me. If I see or feel either of you, I put a bullet into you, and I assure you I can." With that, he tugged Kaname backwards from the bedroom and quietly asked him to shut the door.

As Kaname did so, he couldn't help the tug to run to Zero pulsing in his aura. Zero stepped forward once before the door closed. Aiden brought him down into the lounge and tugged off his belt, using it to very quickly tie Kaname's wrist to the couch. Without knowing they were vampires, Aiden was doing fairly well for his first hostage situation.

"I'm very sorry about this Kaname, but I need time to understand what the _fuck_ you two just did. There's a few logical explanations but.." He shrugged then ran from the building, Zero appearing not seconds later.

"Zero, Zero please look at me," The hunter was steadfastly ignoring his red-chocolate gaze as he tore at the belt. Kaname reached with his free hand and gripped his lover's chin, gently guiding his head up to meet his eyes," Zero, I'm fine. Why are you so concerned?" Lovingly and in a vague attempt to placate his lover's concern he kissed him softly," Don't worry."

"My gun can kill you. We both know that, this just put it into a very real perspective," he paused when Kaname kissed his throat, taking a second to breath and get his head back out of the clouds," And then again, I was a little more worried about my second supposed pureblood kill. I don't think the council would stand for it." He chuckled when Kaname nipped his jugular quickly but warningly," Plus, you tied up is kind of sexy, the Pureblood Prince without his natural control? Very intriguing." Zero smirked as he stopped working on the belt and carefully pushed Kaname back against the couch.

The rest of the Night Class wouldn't be back for at least 4 hours. Plenty of time, Kaname reasoned. Then groaned softly when Zero's fangs broke skin without drinking, tempting as it probably was.

Aiden ran, didn't look back and didn't bother stopping to breath. Instead he flicked his cell phone out and dialed his sister.

"Aiden?" Kylie sounded puzzled, and Aiden could almost imagine the puzzled look she'd be flicking towards the room he was supposedly still in," What's wrong?"

"Who's there with you? Never mind I don't care, get away from him, I want you to very calmly stand up and then run into Chairman Cross' office okay darling?" Aiden puffed as the Headmaster's building came into view. And my god was he thanking god for the amount of running track put him through. Initially it had been Kylie's idea but Aiden had excelled at it. Running away, something he was _very_ good at.

"But Aiden-"

"Just do it Kylie!" He snapped before he meant to then spoke again, his tone softer and easier now," I'm sorry darling, I'm just afraid, the man with you is with the same two who just tried kidnapping me." He sighed. The line was quiet, Aiden could hear his sister breathing but nothing more.

"Aiden?" A new voice, male, young but firm," Kylie and I will be going out on a short walk. I'm not asking. Go back to the Moon Dorms tomorrow, Kylie and I will be in the lounge waiting. You will be there promptly at 11:00am. You'll be telling people you don't feel well on your way home and tomorrow you'll be too sick to attend class."

"Wait please!" Aiden called into the phone and breathed a sigh of relief when the man's voice demanded what he wanted," How do I know Kylie will be okay? How do I know I'm not killing us both by going?"

"I'll have her call you every three hours until you're together again? But if she falls asleep I won't wake her up." Takuma's voice sounded weary but seconds later, he hung up. Aiden froze, coming to a dead stop.

In his head he summerized the day's events. Got up this morning, went to the Chairman's office, climbed out the Chairman's window and ended up somehow making it all the way across the campus in about 4 seconds, he took someone hostage and ran away. His sister was in a sense kidnapped and now he was meeting the kidnappers for pretty much lunch tomorrow at 11:00a.m. Wow.

Everything felt so numb. Aiden sighed and leaned back against a tree, almost enjoying the sensation of the bark scraping against his back. At least then he knew he could still feel anything. Glancing around a phrase came to mind," looking but not seeing." Sure he was looking around but he actually wasn't seeing anything, merely making some form of motion to make very certain that people didn't assume he was panicking.

"Aiden? That you?" Aiden forced himself to look up and pay attention. And immediately he recognized Tianna, another one of Kylie's friends and a girl on his track team. She ran the...1500meter. On instinct he noted just how she interacted with him and forced a bored smile to his face before she could see it clearly.

"Yes, this is he. Why Tianna?" He knew she liked being remembered, liked being known. So he knew just how to stroke her ego. Her face lit up in a bright smile at him and she ventured closer.

"I was worried, we have track in 5 and neither you or Kylie is out on the field stretching, even though you two are almost always early." She reached out, gripped his pale hand and began dragging him off. Aiden focused, and remembered his coach yelling at him once. When he'd been so upset he said he didn't feel like running. His coach had cussed him out and told him that 'running is the best thing for a bad day. You pound the pavement and you put all you anger, all your depression, everything into making it over the finish line in the fastest time.'

So that's what he did. He ran like the devil himself was on his heels. Ignoring his disappearing sister, the agony of knowing yet another birthday had passed him by and he was still the same old Aiden. Aiden Hightower, the most significantly insignificant boy alive. He was incredibly special but there was nothing special about him. Sure he was a genius and he was (apparently) gorgeous. But nobody payed attention, they praised him half-heartedly for his successes and people loved him for his looks, but that was all superficial.

Kylie was, in his opinion, the most amazing girl you could dream about meeting. The inner light she carried like a torch and the personality she wore on her sleeve. All of it made her stand out. And then her looks made it worse, guys and girls chased her, she could turn the gayest man straight or the straightest girl lesbian. It was highly amusing for Aiden to see the hopeful fools dash themselves on the rocks having been lured off by her siren's song.

He glanced up and noticed that not only had he finished the race, but he'd beaten everyone by about 3 laps. Horror washed through him, he knew he was quick on his feet and an excellent runner but he couldn't run that fast. That was normal, hell, that wasn't...human. Immediately his mind took him back to when Kaname and the other boy had ran across campus.

"Oh my god," He gasped, then took off. Destination: his and Kylie's dorm room. And within moments, he was there. No one bothered asking him anything. The people who shared his hall knew that whenever he arrived alone and rushing along, he was not to be trifled with, merely ignored. So they did. Some opened their doors to check who it was when he dashed by, and seconds later the doors closed again. It made things easier for everyone if no one cared.

Shaking his head he tugged his shirts off and quickly undid his pants. Leaning on the bathtub to run a shower he had one hand on the tap when a knock at the door made him fall backwards with a yelp; "I'm coming!"

He leaped to his feet and jogged quickly, throwing the door open,"You have my utmost---" He paused. Standing in front of the door was Rima. Rima was from the Night Class, a model along with Shiki Senri. Also the girl Aiden was crushing on, not that he'd ever admit to liking one of the most desirable girls in the whole academy.

"Attention?" Her lyrical voice offered a sutiable word to complete the sentance and smiled when he nodded numbly," You're Aiden Hightower?"

"Yes." He blinked to get his focus back and then stepped aside," Forgive my idiocy, would you like to come in, I'll put on coffee, or tea?" He smiled awkwardly and let her walk in, quietly shutting the door behind him.

"Tea, and as cute as you are, maybe you should fix your pants up?" She grinned and tapped one folding peice of his jeans and giggled when he flushed bright pink. She ran a hand through her hair and wandered into his second her back was turned, he was doing up his jeans and thanking god he wasn't one of those idiots who didn't bother wearing anything beneath their pants.

"Wow, this is the singel most awkward moment in my lifetime. So whats your tea of choice?" He smiled and opened up his cabinet, Rima sauntered up beside him and picked out a tea. He nodded and set to work. "Out of some vague sense of curiosty, what are you doing here?" He quirked an eyebrow.

"I'm here because Kaname wants someone to be with you when it happens." She smiled and hopped up to sit onto the counter, and sipped her tea when he frowned.

"Come again?" Usually he'd be more polite but he couldn't bring himself.

_You're a vampire. _He jumped and dropped his mug of tea. The glass crashed and splashed tea up onto the bottoms of his pants. The heat of the boiling water made him bite back a yelp.

"What?!" He gasped and rounded on Rima, who only blinked in puzzlement. It was her turn to raise any eyebrow.

"What is it?" She frowned. _Woah Cutie is totally freaking out. _

"Of course I'm freaking out, justifiably so!" He backed away quickly. His eyes turning from warm gold to swirling, burning molten gold. His heart lept into his throat and simply refused to leave without a fight. The butterflies already in his stomach from meeting Rima, suddenly turned violent, attacking his insides in their panic.

_Holy Fuck._"Holy fuck." Both Rima's head and mouth said the same thing as he threw open the door pointing at it.

"Get out!" He ordered and she went running. He slammed the door, ran to his bedroom and lay down. Forgetting his shower altogether he breathed deeply, making a fist in the covers on the right side of his body. Shutting his eyes, he made to meditate, ignore the world. But the world didn't want to be ignored.

_Woah, Aiden was really stressed out today, wonder if that girl he just sent running has anything to do with it?_

_This bra makes my stomach look huge, definitely on the no-list for first dates._

_That was a radical explosion, nice special effects!_

_Aiden..Music class...trophy for tomorrow....graduation in 1 month....not hungry right now...super-cute guy in math.....football tomorrow.....Night Class time!_

"Shut up!"


End file.
